


10: Curiosity

by alley_oops, jennandanica



Series: Citadel: Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard [10]
Category: Actor RPF, Citadel (Journalfen RPG), True Blood RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-02
Updated: 2008-11-02
Packaged: 2018-01-01 13:37:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1044586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alley_oops/pseuds/alley_oops, https://archiveofourown.org/users/jennandanica/pseuds/jennandanica





	10: Curiosity

Luke Evans and Alex Skarsgard: Luke gets curious  
 **players only. backdated. takes place the same day as Luke screws up and Alex tells him a little more about his usual subs.**

Waiting for Alex to come to bed, Luke has more time to ponder what he'd been told earlier in the day. The fact that someone as attractive as Alex has been using prostitutes doesn't faze him. He's known lots of men who use them, who prefer a true no-strings-attached experience. But the fact that these are submissives, with years of training, and health insurance no less, and that Alex hasn't been worried about being found out, that part has him curious. "Can I ask you something?" he says, rolling onto his front when Alex gets in bed, the better to see his lover's face.

"Huh? Yeah, of course," Alex answers, aborting a reach for Luke and lying down next to him like a well-behaved person instead. He props his chin in his hand and tugs the duvet up over them, the better to concentrate on Luke's actual words, rather than his phenomenally-distracting body.

"How did you know the submissives you were using weren't going to tell anyone?" Luke asks. "You said they came and stayed with you and I can't imagine trusting a prostitute that much. Even one with health insurance." Not when they could get so much more money for telling any old tabloid what Alex was doing with them.

Alex blows out a breath, considering. It's, um. All right, it's a really fucking reasonable question, and he kind of - make that, definitely - knew it was coming. "Remember how I told you there's a particular community I play in?" he asks, figuring he'll circle around to it. "It's... really organized. They have clubs. They're... international," he says. It's not that he's worried about telling Luke about Citadel; hell no, Luke seems like he's primed to learn about its existence. It's just... rule number one of Fight Club. And you get accustomed to a thing like that. "These submissives, they all work for this organization. Which has a shitload of high-powered lawyers on retainer." He shrugs. "Plus, they get paid really fucking well. The subs, I mean."

"Are they really subs?" Luke asks, working hard at wrapping his head around all the information Alex's giving him. "Or are they just pretending to be? Do you know what I mean?"

"Well, there are switches, too," Alex replies, not really sure what Luke is asking. "And there are dominants for hire, as well. I mean, I think the aim of the whole deal is to kind of have a treat in every flavour. There are dungeons you can rent out, technique classes you can take..." _That's it_ , he tells himself: he needs to talk this up to sound as legitimate as possible. To try and repair any damage he did with his idiotic explanations of this afternoon.

Luke frowns. "It sounds huge." And then he remembers what Alex just said about there being clubs and it being international. "Is there a club here in London?"

"Yeah." Alex nods. "They've got a whole club-type atmosphere with a bar, and a bunch of scening rooms, plus there's a separate location that's a mansion with a really nice formal restaurant, and a big kind of hotel, beautiful grounds..." he muses. Not that he's not letting himself get completely side-tracked. "The London mansion is probably the nicest. I think that's a British thing."

Head tilted to one side, Luke looks at Alex for a long moment. "How did you become involved with this? I take it they don't just let anyone in?"

"A friend took me there, years ago when I first started working in L.A." Alex studies Luke in turn, trying to gauge just how he's taking all of this. "Not everyone there is kinky. I mean, a lot of the members are simply actors who want to be out with their boyfriends without someone taking pictures or gossiping, you know? It's, um. Very exclusive," he agrees with a nod. "Psycho expensive, so that automatically limits things."

"So it's not just a brothel-sort-of-thing," Luke clarifies, wanting to make sure he has a _really_ good grasp on this.

"No, no. It's really... really _nice_ , actually," Alex replies. He reaches out to pet Luke's hair. "Very well-run. Really clean. Everyone's got their test results on file, all that kind of thing." He chews on his bottom lip for a moment. "Do you... do you want to visit it?" God, he's nervous about asking.

"Maybe," Luke says. "It's not-- You don't have to do things with people just because you're there, do you?" God knows he's been to enough gay clubs where everyone thinks presence equals permission.

"No." Alex shakes his head. "Hell, sometimes I go to the restaurant in Los Angeles just to grab a burger and read without being asked for my autograph, you know? Sam told me that's how he met his boy," he adds. "They were both just there for lunch."

"Really? Wow." Luke's mind-blown. Not only does this place exist but Sam and his boy are part of it too. "Yeah," he says finally. "I think I would like you to take me. Otherwise my mind's going to spend way too much time filling in the blanks and probably getting it wrong."

"Okay." Alex nods, a tiny bit relieved. "We can go tomorrow, if you want. The food's really good. You'll have to sign a whole stack of legal stuff - non-disclosure agreements, that kind of thing - but it'll be worth it. I'll be able to kiss you in sort-of public," he says with a smile.

"I like that idea," Luke confesses softly, smiling at Alex, leaning in and kissing him on the mouth. "Are you tired?"

“No." Alex grins and rolls to his back, pulling Luke on top of him.

Luke laughs, delighted, kissing Alex again. "I don't suppose you'd let me finish what I started earlier?" he asks. "With my mouth on your balls?"

"I... don't even have a witty comeback for that," Alex confesses with a chuckle, trailing his hands up Luke's thighs. "The mind-melting has already begun."

Luke grins and slides down Alex's front, licking and nipping quickly at his nipples before he moves lower, aware that if history repeats itself, he might not get to finish.

With a sigh of pleasure Alex relaxes back into the pillows. He lays his hands gently on Luke's head, again resolving to not guide him. For as long as he can resist, anyway.

With a soft moan, the hands on his head thrilling him to his core, Luke licks a long line from the base to the tip of Alex's cock and again, the time teasing his tongue into the slit.

"Fuck." God, Luke is good at this. Alex's cock swells to full hardness in seconds. He tangles his fingers in Luke's hair, trying not to pull.

Moving still lower, Luke nuzzles at Alex's balls, sucking each one into his mouth in turn, teeth gently scraping the skin.

Alex groans, arching slightly against the bed. "I like that," he whispers, just in case any confirmation is needed. And now he does tug Luke's hair - he just can't fucking help it - his other hand dropping down to rub at his lover's nape.

Luke smiles and licks and sucks and rolls Alex's balls around in his mouth. And then he pulls off for a moment, looking up at Alex along the long line of his body. "Can I rim you?" he asks.

Tension surges through Alex and he swiftly works to relax again. "No," he whispers, shaking his head slightly. "Not yet." He pets Luke's hair, trying to lessen any sting in his words.

Luke's disappointed but knowing Alex might be uncomfortable is why he asked. He goes back to nuzzling his balls, kneading them gently in one hand as he gets his mouth on Alex's cock and scrapes his teeth lightly over the head.

Lifting up just a little to watch, Alex moans softly. He appreciates that Luke took him at his word and didn't push on the rimming issue. He expected nothing less, of course, but still... he appreciates it. "Good boy," he whispers, a shiver of pleasure shocking through him. "More."

Encouraged, Luke sucks a little harder at the crown, scraping his teeth over it and chewing lightly between flicking the tip of his tongue into the slit again and again.

"Christ, you're a fucking tease," Alex murmurs, but he's smiling. He pulls Luke's hair, forcing the man still while he pushes between his lips. "Come on, boy. Take it in."

Moaning softly, Luke opens his mouth and does as he's told, taking Alex's cock in, deep and then deeper.

"That's it," Alex whispers, shifting to prop up the pillows so he has a better view. "You're fucking beautiful. Look at me, boy." His grip tightens and he begins to rock his hips, sliding in and out of the luscious wet heat of Luke's mouth.

Luke tilts his head up, so he can look at Alex, lock their eyes together, his lover pushing his cock still deeper, nudging the back of Luke's throat. He chokes a little but it only makes him harder and soon he's shamelessly rubbing against the bed as Alex fucks his mouth.

Fuck, that's hot. "You want it? You want me to fucking choke you with my come?" Alex asks, his fingers moving in a massage of Luke's scalp now, in time with the rhythm of his hips.

Luke whimpers and nods, his cock throbbing roughly against the sheets.

Alex growls and in a moment yanks Luke down onto his prick, slamming into his throat and spilling hot with a shout. "Yes yes _fuck_ yes!"

Choking hard, Luke instinctively starts to pull away before forcing himself to relax and swallow, come seeping from around his lips.

"Fuck, yes," Alex mutters, staring at his lover and gasping for breath. "Come here," he orders, tugging at Luke's hair. "Up here."

Luke goes with the pull, whimpering, his cock dripping between them.

Alex pushes Luke to his back and licks hungrily into his mouth, tasting himself. He closes his hand around Luke's cock and swiftly begins stroking, his fingers slicking with precome. "I want you to come. I want to watch your face when you fucking explode for me."

Arching into that touch, Luke cries out and it doesn't take long. A half-dozen strokes and he's coming hard, spraying all over Alex's hand and his own stomach. "Oh, oh, god," he gasps, shaking through the aftershocks.

"God, so beautiful," Alex whispers, drinking in every flicker of pleasure that crosses Luke's face. He gentles his strokes and kisses Luke again, softly now. Wipes his hand off on the bedsheet and then wraps his arms around his lover, rolling onto his back and hugging Luke to his chest.

"Mm." Luke snuggles in close. "Thanks for letting me come," he murmurs, pressing a soft kiss to Alex's chest.

"You earned it," Alex says, smiling at the kiss. He rubs his cheek against Luke's hair. "I like your mouth." Understatement.

"I like your cock," Luke says with a soft laugh. "No, make that love. I _love_ your cock."

"Oh, it's love?" Alex teases. He caresses Luke's bare shoulder. "How very romantic."

Luke lifts his head and grins at Alex. "Seriously. I don't think I've ever felt this way about any other cock before."

Alex laughs out loud. "But wait, see, the trouble with using the 'L' word is that everyone feels the need to reciprocate," he says, still laughing. "I mean, am I supposed to talk about your ass now? How it's the sweetest, tightest, hottest thing I've ever felt?"

"Only if you're being sincere," Luke says, thoroughly enjoying himself. "And not just sweet-talking me so you can get your gorgeous cock into my sweet tight ass."

"Hold up a second, I'm not certain I'm comfortable with this level of intimacy," Alex says with a grin, pushing Luke's hair off his forehead. "I mean, are you sure we're not getting too serious, too soon?"

"Probably. I could talk about your ass instead," Luke offers. "Or your nipples." Leaning in to lightly bite at one. "I'm still mostly just in like with them."

"Mostly just...? Now I'm offended," Alex informs him, one eyebrow raised. But he can't hide the shiver of response to Luke's teeth. "Well then, I'll tell you that I am... vaguely enchanted," he decides, "with your throat." To demonstrate, Alex shifts to get his mouth on Luke's throat, licking at the fading bruise he left there the other day.

"Oh, god," Luke moans, tilting his head back and offering himself up for more. "You should make it darker again," he whispers.

"So close to your premiere?" Alex asks, tracing the jagged outline with his tongue. He can't deny the possessive surge of want welling inside him at the idea. "So many cameras, all those bright lights..."

"I don't care," Luke whispers, moaning softly. "I want your mark on me. Please, sir."

 _Fuck_. It's a bad idea, bad idea... Alex licks the bruise again, tasting Luke's skin. Then he growls and sinks his teeth in, sucking hard. Viciously marking.

" _Yes_ ," Luke breathes with a shiver, his cock jerking between them. "Oh, fuck..."

Easing back, Alex studies the effects of his work. "You're going to need a lot of makeup," he murmurs, stroking his fingers over Luke's throat. But he's fucking thrilled to his bones that Luke wanted it, asked for this from him.

"Oh well. We'll see just how good they are." Luke smiles. "Besides, it'll give the reporters a little extra something to talk about."  



End file.
